dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon S
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Optimum Productions |dubbing_studio2 = Studiopolis |director1 = John Stocker |director2 = Suzanne Goldish |translation = Lisa Lumby-Richards Nathalie Gregorie (Cloverway dub) Rika Takahashi Melora Harte Steve Kramer Michael Sorich (Viz Dub) |recorded = 1999-2000 2016-2017 |country = Canada United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 38 |year = 1994-1995 |predecessor=Sailor Moon R |successor=Sailor Moon SuperS }}Sailor Moon S (美少女戦士セーラームーン S Bishojo Senshi Sera Mun S) is the continuation of the Sailor Moon series that spans from Episode 90 to Episode 127. It originally aired in Japan from March 13, 1994 to February 25, 1995 on TV Asahi. Dubbing History With the popularity that the Sailor Moon series saw upon airing on Cartoon Network's Toonami block, YTV and Cartoon Network ordered more episodes to be dubbed. DiC Entertainment declined on licensing any further episodes, so Toei's then-North American branch Cloverway, Inc. stepped in to license further episodes. Optimum Productions was, once again, chosen to dub the series; however, many of the original voice actors did not return (including Sailor Moon's voice, Terri Hawkes, who was on maternity leave) and were replaced. Cloverway's adaptation stayed relatively close to the original Japanese version, without skipping or merging any episodes and keeping the original music. Cloverway gave Optimum almost complete creative freedom as long as 77 episodes were recorded in four months. This rushed Production meant that as many as 11 episodes were recorded in each 4-hour session with the voice actors recording each line only twice, with the better take used. In addition, the new ADR director, Nicole Thuault, relied on an English interpreter to communicate with the actors given that she only spoke French. The writers at Optimum worked independently without any kind of "bible" on what the attack names, transformation phrases, etc. were supposed to be, resulting in them changing many times throughout these episodes. Sailor Moon S premiered on Toonami in the United States from June 12, 2000 to August 1, 2000. "Uncut" versions of the Cloverway dubbed episodes were released on VHS and DVD by Pioneer Entertainment along with the Japanese audio. Though visually uncut, the dub still contained significant toning down in the script; most infamously the depiction of Sailors Uranus and Neptune as cousins rather than lesbian lovers. In 2003, Pioneer and ADV Films lost the distribution rights to the DiC and Cloverway dubs, which have not been re-distributed since. In 2014, Viz Media announced that they had acquired the Sailor Moon anime series and would redub all the series uncut, including S''. Viz's redub of ''S was first released on Blu-Ray and DVD from November 15, 2016 to June 20, 2017. Cast Main Characters Recurring Characters Villains Episodic Characters Additional Voices Notes *Momo is now referred to as "Melody" in Cloverway's dub. She was previously named "Melissa" in DiC's dub of the previous series. *Tamasaburou's gender is changed in the Cloverway English dub, likely due to him crossdressing at the end of the episode and his overall feminine appearance. Despite the sex change, her name in the dub was still Tamasaburou, which has the kanji character "郎" ("rou"), meaning "son" in it. *Pharaoh 90 had no dialogue during its appearance in the anime, though in the DiC dub it's given one line. *Due to Viz not using any custom credits (just the original Japanese credits); most of the voice cast (aside from the main cast revealed by press releases and the actors) is unknown. Transmission Note that only the Cloverway dub has aired on Television. Video Releases External Links *''Sailor Moon'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Sailor Moon S'' (anime) at the Anime News Network Category:Anime Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Toei Animation Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:Cloverway, Inc. Category:Viz Media Category:Multi-Dubs